Gruesome death, Awesome afterlife
by palmtoptiger-san
Summary: Reika Sato, formerly Jennifer Bellamy died. She met an insane dude named Marco who sent her to the KHR world. She's trying to not mess up the plot. TRYING. please read
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been reading lots of fanfictions similar to this so I decided to make my own version. First fanfic.

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Jennifer. Jennifer Bellamy. 13 years old. So, I'm dying right now. Here's what happened:

"_Mom where are we going?" I asked. Mom found dad with another girl. Right now she wants us far away from dad. "We're staying at your aunt Stacy's place." Was her simple reply. _

"_Mommy why are we leaving daddy?" , Sharon, my 4-year-old sister asked. I was waiting for what mom was going to say….. _

"_Sharon, daddy has done a bad thing. He loves another woman now. He doesn't care for us anymore. "_

_._

_At the last sentence, Sharon bursted into tears. That made mom also burst into tears. That made me cry silently._

_At the door was aunt Stacey. I knew this area is dangerous. A group of syndicates tried to attack my aunt because of her husband's job. Uncle Robert, was doing a rather dangerous job. A job of a police officer. Many criminals wanted to kill him, but aunt Stacey. She loved him. She can die for him without regrets._

_Everything was normal. Lots of people asked me if I was okay. Yup, I was till 11:45pm…._

_At exactly 11:45 sharp, a group of 10 people ambushed the house. Sydicates. _

_I knew how to fight a little, so I defended my family. I was stabbed right exactly at the heart._

So right now I am currently seeing my mom, Sharon , aunt Stacey , and Dad crying in front of me.. I'm dying . " Jenn, s-stay with us!" Dad said. This is so suprising, MY DAD that mostly doesn't give a damn about me, Sharon, and mom, wants me to stay.

"Dad,mom,auntie,Sharon. I love you. " I tearily said while blood was oozing from my chest.

"HURRY AND CALL 911!" aunt Stacey yelled. " No . Don't. It's useless." Sharon said. This shocked the occupants of the room. "I-I think Jenn c-can't live even with the doctors help." she said.

"W-What the hell do you mean?" auntie asked. "S-She's a-already g-gone!" she couldn't say this without tears running through her face. Though, it was true. I was gone. Right now I'm a walking ghostly spirit. I can see my family right before my eyes. I tried to touch auntie's shoulder. My hand went through it. Its goddamn useless. Then I was sucked into the white light.

"Hey." A boy with golden hair and blue eyes said. He was quite handsome. NO I so do not like him. He's just the type of man that girls would swoon over. "Umm?" "My name is Marco. I am here to inform you about your after life." He said with a bored look on his face. "Wut?" I spluttered out. "From now on you will live in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world yada,yada,yada, become moon guardian,keep the plot straight blah,blah blah." He said with a bored expression.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "You heard me." He said. " On the khr world you're …. A blue haired girl. Wait. Navy blue, sorry. The daughter of ninth's previous moon guardian, who is currently dead. Two siblings. Boy and girl namely, Akemi and Kaede Sato. Father is Yuu Sato. Mother is Aoi Sato. You will be renamed as Reika Sato. Your name means little flower pfft.. how stupid. You are going to live in the vongola mansion with ninth and his guardians because you arethe only one of the three children that can produce moon flames. Moon flames are silvery flames and has sparkles. What the fuck? You will be introduced as the official moon guardian on the Varia arc. You will meet some of the guardians before you formally introduce yourself as moon guardian. You have Iemitsu Sawada as your uncle which means Tsunayoshi is your cousin. Your mother is Sawada's sister .You are the second child. Yeah. That's all. Oh and wait you are dear friends with the arcobaleno too. The Moon's purpose is to light up the sky at its darkest moments and also easily makes friends." He said . "So I don't know how to speak Japanese and Italian." I said.

"You will be gifted with the ability to speak 3 languages. English, Japanese, Italian."

"Well, Fuck."

"I know right?"

" Anyway where will I go now?"

"Wait."

The room was quite simple. Cream colored walls, 3 windows, a 36 inch flat screen TV (That is soooo not simple) and a laptop. Oh and there's also a sign that says: Free Wi-fi, But seriously don't connect.

He came back after 10 minutes or so. He pointed to the wall. There was this white door. "In there."

"Ain't that a bathroom or something?"

"Hell no just go in Oh and if you finish the plot without dying you can live there forever. If you do finish the plot and die you go directly through the gates of Heaven.''

" Really? K . Bye!"

I said as I jumped through the door.

" Young mistress. Please wake up." I open my eyes to see a maid. Brown hair, green eyes.

" Ahh I'll inform the ninth that you are awake." " Kay." After she left I scanned the room. It was nice.

Sky blue colored walls with cloud designs. A dresser, a desk , a walk-in closet,a bathroom with a bath tub, shower, toilet, and a tv. Goddamnit it was awesome. Freakin' shit. I opened the drawers of the crème colored work desk. I found an iphone and an apple laptop. Sweet.

I went in the walk-in closet and locked the doors. There was a body-lengthed mirror. I took a look at myself. I was currently 10 years old. As Marco said I had Navy blue hair. I wore white tank top and some bell bottom jeans. I also wore a simple brown jacket. I was startled when I heard a knock from the door.

" Reika, please open the door." A voice said. NINTH! So if tuna fish is my cousin… NINTH IS MY GRANDFATHER WTF? AND XANXUS IS MY UNCLE OF SOME SORT?

_ to be continued_

THAT WAS MY FIRST FRIGGIN STORY!asdfghjkl;! PLEASE review . I need your opinion lol. BYE BYE


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to . Oh My GAwssHH. Thanks for reviewing AND adding this to your favorites!

Disclaimer : I do not own KHR or Full Metal Alchemist or Deathnote in any way.

Chapter 2 : Mind fuck

After I heard ninth knock I tied my hair into a high ponytail.

When I opened the door, I saw ninth and his guardians. FREAKING FUDGE! NINTH GENERATION VONGOLAA! Ehem. "Reika-chan these are my guardians, I asked them to come here so they can introduce themselves." Ninth said. "Brow Nie Jr., Sun guardian." Brow Nie said. Fuck? Brownie? Seriously? "Visconti, cloud." That name sounds like biscotti. Fuck? "Brabanters Schnitten,Rain guardian." Bra-ba-ban- . His name is such a mouthful. "Coyote Nougat, Storm guardian. Nice to meet you." He was nice, but he looks like a rejected Edward Elric cosplayer cos' of the metal arm or something. "Croquant Bouche, Mist guardian. Nice to meet you." Black dude with white bangs. Damn he was huge. "Ganauche III, lightning guardian. Wassup?"okay had to admit he was quite awesome with the whole 'wassup' thing. Coyote slapped the back of his head. I giggled at this. " Reika-chan Ganauche will show you around town then Vongola HQ, CEDEF HQ, Varia HQ if they let you in." Ninth said.

We were strolling around town, whileignoring all the fangirls staring at him. "Well, your famous." I said. "Trust me it is soo not easy."

"Did I mention anything about it being easy?" "Well, I- you- no." I couldn't help but chuckle.

While he was showing me around town and telling me about shit and stuff. I spotted something I did not expect to see…. AN ANIME STORE! "Ganauche, I have to buy something." "Make it quick." He replied while being swooned over by massive fangirls. How can he keep calm while being surrounded by fangirls?

I entered the store and bought a death note. I would love to pull a prank on the guardians using this death note.

_Time skip_

"Ganauche !" I called ganauche eager to show him dis death note. During the trip on town and vongola. No, not varia, the varia left saying something about an infiltration or whatevs. We became close to each other. "Yes little flower?" "Stp calling me that and take a look at this."

A/N: It's short sorry. I have to go now cuz' I'll be staying at my grandmother's house

Bye and please leave a review


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Err haven't updated in a long time sorry 'bout that.

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN KHR ]

Chapter 3

"You have to think of the person's face when writing their name…."

"So?"

"I never thought you were the one to watch these shows."

"What shows? Anime? Of course! That shit is some good shit ya know."

"Whatever you say little flower." Ganauche replied.

So I planned to prank the ninth's guardians. Well I needed a partner in crime, so I picked Ganauche. He agreed, but he's not really a big fan of anime. Bitch.

"So who will we prank first then?" Ganauche asked. "Your choice." "Coyote." "Why Coyote?" "I need to get back at him for putting salt in my coffee." "okay then"

"Coyote. Open the door." Ganauche said

"What is it now Ganauche? Oh Reika's with you."

"Reika." Ganauche said . I knew what exactly to do.

" Coyote it's your time to die."

"Read this." He read the death note. The rules shocked him.

"I-I-I'll d-die in exactly a minute right?" Coyote said shakily.

"In exactly NOW." I said. He started acting like he was dying. I was laughing so hard. Ganauche was trying to hold back his laughter while recording the whole thing it was funny.

" IT'S NOT REAL?!" Coyote asked- scratch that, SCREAMED. " It was just a prank big guy." Ganauche said. "WHY?" "you put salt on my coffee." "ACCIDENT!" "No that was on purpose."

"What's all the noise about?" Ganauche and Coyote stopped arguing at once. I stared at him. HIM. Reborn.

"Oh so this is the kid huh?" He asked " Yes Reborn. Out of the 3 of them only she can emit moon flames." Coyote said. "Oi kid tomorrow your coming with me." He said. "Wha—" " I'm taking you to meet pip-squeak Dino and his men. Be sure that your ready at exactly 8:00 am or I'll shoot you. " DINO. THE BUCKING HORSE DINO. I can't fucking wait for tomorrow. " Bucking horse huh?" Ganauche said.

~ TIME SKIP ~

I woke up at 7:05 am. I went to the shower. I have a habit to talk and sing to myself in the shower. _Hmm. I feel like singing. What to sing.. SAKURA ADDICTION!_

Sakura addiction:

Sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue  
Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana  
Itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketeiku ano ko wa sou  
Kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nani ka tsukamitotte ikun da  
Boku wa toieba nani mo nai mainichi kuHieta kokoro mottesa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojirurikaeshite  
Hieta kokoro mottesa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru  
Sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue  
Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana  
Yogoreta SUPAIKU nara kokoro no oku ni shimai konda  
Kore de iin da yo] to tsugi iku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun  
Darou  
Nakushite akirameta BOORU  
Mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita  
Haru ga kuru saki hokoru GURANDO ga kaze ni yureru  
Koko ni aru wasuremono torinikita boku no te no ue  
Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

ENGLISH TRANSLATION:

The blooming cherry blossom falling into my empty hand  
Ephemeral, tender and broken, a flower that is just like you  
At the usual gate examination, that child goes slip through it  
With shining eyes, he goes while holding whatever things everyday  
I've been told about the repeating empty days  
Carrying the growing cold heart, I close my eyes while searching for the instant blooming flower  
The blooming cherry blossom falling into my empty hand  
Ephemeral, tender and broken, a flower that is just like you  
The dirty spike is included inside my heart in the end  
This is okay, searching for the escape road from the next coming spring  
I guess  
The lost and abandoned ball  
The one who found it is you  
The spring has come, blooming fully, the ground is shaken by the wind  
Stepped and flowed with tears, a flower that is just like you  
The forgotten things here collecting into my hand  
Ephemeral, tender and broken, a flower that is just like you

By the time I finished half of the song, I was already done with my shower. It was 7:20. I walked in my awesome walk-in closet. I am now wearing a black t-shirt that says 'DAMN', skinny jeans, and black chucks. I also bought my camera, iphone, laptop, and an extra t-shirt. And again I tied my hair into a high ponytail. Now to eat some breakfast.

I went down stairs in the kitchen, I saw ninth and Reborn conversing about stuff. Probably mafia shit. "Reika-chan, good morning!" ninth greeted me. "Good morning ninth, you too Reborn. And please it's ok to drop the honorifics ninth." I replied. I took a seat on the ninth's left side. Reborn was on the opposite side of the table,while ninth was at the head of the table.

"Reborn is taking you to meet bucking horse right?" ninth asked. "Yup." I replied. "Here is your food young mistress." A maid with blond hair placed the food in front of me. "Thank you very much." I replied while doing a slight bow. Hey, I'm Japanese, so I have to do that. The maid blushed and bowed back in return. I ate my breakfast which is composed of toasted bread and ham. Delicious. "Oi are you done?" Reborn asked. "Yeah." Damn that bread was really delicious.

"Oh Romario, good morning." Ninth said. I turned to Romario, he also looked at me weirdly. "Reborn-san is she miss Aoi's child?" he asked. "Yes she is. Let's go. See you later ninth." Reborn said. "Goodbye Ninth." I said and bowed. Again.

I saw a limo outside. It was clearly Cavallone's since Romario and Reborn waited for me in front of said limo. "Hurry up kid." Reborn said. I ran as quickly as I could to the limo. I don't wanna be shot. I got in the limo. Romario was driving. "Boss would be really happy to see you miss 's a really good friend of your mom." Romario said. "Ah. I see." I replied. The drive went silent afterwards. Romario stopped in a mansion. A damn big one. He opened the door for me and Reborn. "Welcome to the Cavallone Mansion" Romario said.

A/N: I haven't updated cos of school shit. Sorry and thank you to those who reviewed. See ya'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SORRY! I didn't update for a long time because I had to train for our science quiz bee and after that we had our periodical test. Seriously sorry. Thanks for reviewing and adding this to your favorites. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**

* * *

"Welcome to the Cavallone Mansion."

I was astonished by the size of the mansion. It was freaking huge. No joke included here. Dino's men were lined up in front of the mansion to welcome us.

"Reborn, and….Re-Reika is it?" Dino asked me. Dino asked me. DINO. CAVALLONE. Inner fangirling here.

I nodded at him. "Come inside so we can talk then.", Dino went inside. Me, Reborn and Romario followed. We went to sit down in the living room. "So." Dino started. "Hm?" I asked curious. Was that even a question? "You are to be Vongola Decima right?"….

.

.

"What?" "You are going to be Vongola Decima right?" He asked. "I'm sorry but I am NOT fit to be the tenth generation boss. I'm very sorry Cavallone-san." I said. "Excuse me I have to go to the ladie's room. Umm wherever it is." I said. Romario quickly understood that I didn't know where it is, so being a good right hand man, he showed me the way.

"What have I done?" I asked myself. There must be a way to summon Marco for help or something.

"It's worth a try. Marco, I need your help." I said. My cellphone began to ring. Unknown number.

I answered the call. "You called?" It was Marco. "I messed shit up." I said. "What happened?" he asked.

"Ninth made me Vongola Decima. It's not final yet though." I said. "I sent someone, also on an afterlife mission there, his name is Kyrie Green. He's gonna be kokuyo's cloud. Assist each other. I made a website for people on afterlife missions. Just go the website and find him. Chat with him online or even video call, whatever floats your boat. The website is: www. Afterlives. com . Bye. Oh and anyways, I'll give you a hint on your problem, just tell them that Tsunayoshi would get the Vongola to go back to its original agenda and shit. Bye." He ended the call. I have to at least try. I have to go back now

"Oi brat, what were you talking about not being decimal?" Reborn asked. "Someone. Giotto's great,great,great,great,great grandson should take over. He'll lead the Vongola to it's original please trust me on this." I said. "Who is he?" Dino asked. "My cousin, Sawada Tsunayoshi." I said.

"I'll tell ninth about that later. Right now, train with Dino. We have to see how strong you are." Reborn ?! I THOUGHT I WAS HERE TO SEE THE MANSION AND TO MEET NOT TO TRAIN WITH DINO? DAFUQ?!

"So Reika-chan what weapon do you want to use?" Dino asked with a grin. Tonfa? Dynamites? Yoyo? Trident? SWORD! Yeah. I'll go with swords.

"Swords maybe?" I said. Romario gave me a pair of samurai swords for training. I learned kendo in my past life, so I had a little experience.

"Let's start then. I'll go easy on you so don't fret." He said. He ran towards my direction whipping his badass whip. The whip of badassness. Yeah we'll call it that. I dodged the whip and went behind him. I tried to slash him on his back. I just slashed his jacket. Just his jacket.

"Stop right there. I want to train her." Someone said.


End file.
